Petites anecdotes sur un geek notoire
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Car il n'y a pas que sa trahison qu'Irie Soichi aurait dû cacher à Byakuran.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Petites anecdotes sur la face cachée d'un geek notoire

**rating :** T (par précaution)

**genre :** humour

**pairing :** peut-être ^^.

**note :** Une petite fic pour essayer de me remettre dans le bain de la fanfiction. Je manque un peu de temps et d'inspiration aussi je n'ai pas beaucoup posté ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Même si certaines fic remontent un peu, ça fait toujours plaisir !

En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Byakuran savait que Irie Soichi, en plus de la recherche, se gardait du temps et du matériel pour des expériences de loisir. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment inquiété, jusqu'au jour, où, s'ennuyant, il s'introduisit dans l'ordinateur de son subordonné.<p>

..oOoOo..

C'était un dossier qui faisait très formel, très scientifique. « Les Gola Moscas dansent-ils mieux la tecktonik que la valse ? »

..oOoOo..

Irie et Spanner avaient de drôles de loisirs. Mais il devait avouer que la tête de Glo Xinia devant un Mosca pro du break danse avait valu le détour. La couronne funéraire s'était mis à chercher Rokudo Mukuro dans toute la salle pendant vingt minutes, avant d'accuser Genkishi d'être le responsable d'une illusion de mosca faisant des tours sur la tête.

..oOoOo..

Byakuran mit néanmoins fin au projet, face aux dix moscas qui valsaient en formation sur_ Le Beau Danube Bleu. _Ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

_._.oOoOo..

Soichi dut se trouver d'autres occupations. C'est ainsi que naquit le paquet de chamallows qui reculait tout seul quand on approchait la main.

..oOoOo..

En guise de vengeance, Byakuran saisit un jour la souris d'Irie et appuya sur les touches qui faisaient apparaître une pin-up animée sur l'écran. Les Cervello riaient encore des joues cramoisies de leur chef devant le strip-tease qui se déroulait sur l'écran.

- Le célibat devient lourd à porter, Sho-chan ? demanda suavement l'albinos en coinçant sur un coin de table le paquet de bonbons fugueur.

..oOoOo..

Quelques temps plus tard, Irie reçut un colis de la part de Byakuran.

- Encore des fleurs ? s'étonna-t-il en s'attaquant à l'imposant carton.

Mais non. C'était juste une prostituée.

..oOoOo..

Quand Spanner rentra, Irie était par terre à tenter de se protéger de la femme. Après la fabrication de sucettes, le lancer de popcorn et le ménage, le mini-mosca obtint une nouvelle fonction : épouvantail à nymphomane.

..oOoOo..

- Il aurait pu t'en envoyer une belle pour ta première fois, ricana Spanner en ouvrant une sucette, une fois le calme revenu.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Alors, c'était comment ? s'enquit Byakuran sur ces entrefaites.

- Il s'est remis à travailler pour surmonter le traumatisme, répondit le mécano avant que le rouquin n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

..oOoOo..

Le chef des Millefiore se demanda un moment s'il avait bien fait ou non de mettre un terme aux expériences bizarres sur moscas. Irie avait programmé en douce la salle de réunion pour la transformer en boîte de nuit avec lumières clignotant en rythme. Une idée amusante, mais il se demandait surtout si le rouquin avait l'intention de _tester_ son programme.

..oOoOo..

En fait, Shoichi caressait secrètement l'idée d'utiliser la salle pour fêter la victoire des Vongola sur les Millefiore. Avec un ou deux moscas pour le spectacle de French-Cancan.

..oOoOo..

Entre geeks, on se fait parfois des cadeaux de geek, les meilleurs étant ceux combinant un concept rigolo et une inutilité flagrante, comme par exemple le grille pain usb qui imprime des têtes d'alien sur les toasts, ou encore le pot de fleur chantant quand on reçoit un mail.

..oOoOo..

C'est ainsi qu'Irie Soichi justifia la possession d'un godemiché qui fonctionnait sur prise usb. Byakuran eut du mal à savoir si Spanner avait vraiment un humour bizarre ou si c'était Shoichi qui lui cachait des choses. Le mystère fut résolu quand il se rendit compte que le dit sextoy jouait aussi la marche impériale lorsqu'on le réglait à fond.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^ ! Dédicace à **2Reborniennes - AMY et SORA** pour le paquet de chamallow ^^. Merci à **MmeRoronoa** pour sa relecture ^^!

* * *

><p>La vraie raison pour laquelle Byakuran avait mis fin aux expériences sur moscas était qu'il avait beau avoir beaucoup d'humour, un mosca habillé en tectonickeur manquait vraiment de sérieux. Sans même parler d'un mosca en robe.<p>

**..oOoOo..**

Le paquet de chamallow fugueur connut une fin tragique entre les mains de Bykuran. Une fenêtre, et, vers l'infini et au delà !

**..oOoOo..**

Toujours dans un but très scientifique, un puissant électroaimant se mit en route sur le passage de Rasiel qui vit son diadème s'envoler pour se coller sur la machine. Un « incident technique » qui prouva que le prince ne portait pas de l'or pur.

**..oOoOo..**

C'était bien sûr une incroyable coïncidence que le mini-mosca ait enclenché son ventilateur juste au moment où il passait près d'Iris Hepburn. Non, ils n'avaient pas de photo de la jupe qui se soulevait, pas du tout, Spanner n'était pas un pervers.

**..oOoOo..**

La base Melon était très pratique. Entièrement modulable et réglable par ordinateur. Sans bouger de son fauteuil, Irie Soichi pouvait donc envoyer des rafraîchissements à Glo Xinia tout en bloquant les portes des toilettes où la couronne funéraire essayait d'entrer.

**..oOoOo..**

Glo tourna une heure dans la base avant de se soulager dans un pot de fleurs. Le rouquin nota dans son carnet d'améliorer le processus en y ajoutant un médicament anti-constipation. Un cas de figure redoutable dans le cas d'un uniforme blanc.

**..oOoOo..**

Néanmoins, le jeu des portes qui restent bloquées rencontra une limite en la personne de Gamma, lequel finissait toujours par griller les blocs d'ouverture avec sa flamme électrique. Après ça, les portes restaient en général _définitivement_ fermées. Gamma n'était pas non plus connu pour sa sobriété.

**..oOoOo..**

La palme de la réaction stupide revint tout de même à Dendro Chilum qui, ne pouvant passer par la porte, passa par le mur avec son sanglier. Le manque d'intimité des toilettes induit par la manœuvre ne sembla pas le gêner.

**..oOoOo..**

_Note de bas de page : le blocage sélectif des portes ne marche que sur les gens civilisés avec un cerveau. Ou avec des portes solides._

**..oOoOo..**

Spanner aimait beaucoup faire des simulations de combats, notamment pour vérifier les capacités de ses moscas. Mais il lui arrivait de lancer aléatoirement des combats avec les données qu'il avait à disposition. « Rokudo Mukuro vs Irie Soishi : Start ». Un combat qu'il laissa se dérouler après tout, l'issue était certaine et l'affrontement ne durerait pas plus de deux minutes.

**..oOoOo..**

La simulation dura une minute. Le Soichi virtuel enclencha à pleine puissance l'électroaimant de son laboratoire. Mukuro lutta de toutes ses forces pour empêcher son trident de se faire la malle. Le rouquin envoya une fléchette de tranquillisants sur la cible immobilisée. Victoire écrasante d'Irie Soichi.

Le simulateur avait donc un problème. Quelque part.

**..oOoOo..**

Le plus drôle fut tout de même le zoom de Byakuran sur la vidéo du combat, où l'on voyait tous les piercings de Mukuro s'envoler de son oreille droite.

**..oOoOo..**

Peu de temps après la création des Millefiore, Byakuran entra un jour dans la chambre de Soichi, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Byakuran-san ? Hé ! s'exclama le rouquin en se sentant poussé sur le lit. Que fais-tu ?

L'albinos eut un léger sourire en voyant l'air légèrement affolé de son subordonné. Il s'assit sur son ventre avant de murmurer d'un ton sucré :

- Il va falloir y passer, Sho-chan. Il y a longtemps que j'attends ça.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, perplexe. Puis il comprit, et la peur le frappa comme un coup de couteau.

- Hein ? Non ! Arrête ça ! Je... Je !

Il s'interrompit en sentant son estomac le brûler violemment. L'autre en profita pour lui retirer son t-shirt, l'arrachant à moitié, puis tira sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Bykuran-san, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Irie d'une voix blanche, se disant que l'autre avait très bien caché de quel bord il était. Tu ne vas pas me faire ça à moi ?

- Hum ? Pourquoi ? C'est enfin l'essayage du nouvel uniforme ! Je suis impatient de voir ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Sho-chan ? Que j'allais te violer ?

- ...

- Huum ?

- ...


End file.
